The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a combination ratchet wrench which comprises a recessed polygonal hole in a work end at one end of the handle thereof for securing any of a variety of workpieces, and a crank coupled to the ratchet wheel thereof and adjusted to stop the inserted workpiece in the recessed polygonal hole for turning with the wrench.
A regular ratchet wrench, as shown in FIG. 1, is comprised base frame which is formed of two symmetrical plastic plates connected together in a rack, two ratchet wheels mounted in holes at two opposite ends of the base frame, two pawl members respectively forced into engagement with the ratchet wheels, two springs mounted in a respective slots on the base frame, and two balls respectively supported on the springs and forced by the springs into close contact with pawl members to limit the turning direction of the ratchet wheels, and two double eye-end cover plates respectively covered on two opposite sides of the base frame. This structure of ratchet wrench can only turn workpieces of two particular sizes (one ratchet wheel for one particular size). Furthermore, the assembly process of this structure of ratchet wrench is complicated. If to add additional devices to the ratchet wrench in order to provide additional functions, the whole assembly of the ratchet wrench becomes heavy and huge.